My High School Hell Story
by ScarletSchemer
Summary: My name is Zexion Ishida and this is my High School Hell Story. In this little tale you will see how my junior year of High School was serious hell, and how I ended up dating Demyx Sitaro. Looks like schools in secession, eh? More Pairings to come.
1. Get Wasted With Me

Authors Note: Hello! Welcome to my story I hope you Enjoy it. Please say Special thanks to Nezumi2489 because without her I wouldn't have even written it becuase I'm lazy. Also thank her because she is amazing and edited this story :) Alright well lets begin, shall we?

* * *

_** My High School Hell Story.**_

_a Zexion Ishida story._

**Chapter 1:**

_Get wasted on Love, Get wasted on Life,_

_ Get wasted on anything thats right._

* * *

**Life....is a bitch.**  

It seriously is, I mean at least when your in your junior year in high school. Now your probably thinking 'Um, okay this guy obviously has some issues' well to tell you the truth I do. I mean seriously, what sixteen year old with raging hormones doesn't have issues?  

_Exactly._  

Well anyhow I should probably tell you who I am, or do you not care? Well my name is Zexion Ishida and the only reason I'm doing this whole introduction is because I never know who might read this besides you Mr. Strife so I might as well say hi...but you don't really care about me do you, you just want to hear the god damn story am I correct? Well first off this story is for my creative writing class and Mr. Strife you wanted a good story right? Well your fucking getting one. Second of all this story has to do with three things.  

Number one how my Junior year was a living hell, two how I ended up dating a guy, and three how that guy ended up being _Demyx Sitaro._   

Demyx...... god i can't even describe him but if I had to put it lightly I would probably say he is one of the most annoying and strangest person I have ever met in my life (except Axel of course). God I seriously don't even know how we ended up together, no joke! I mean if I had to blame someone for this entire thing it would have to be everyone.  

 Now there's just one more thing you have got to understand before I start this story and it is that I, Zexion Ishida am completely **gay.**  ___________________________________________________________

So this entire story starts about a week before my junior year. I was fifteen when this all started soon to be sixteen. Axel was having a party and since we were best friends his goal was to try and set me up with someone at the party, but neither of us expected what happened at the party that night.  

Before I start I would like to give you some minor key details to my life. See, I moved to Radiant Gardens when I was about nine with my mom, my brother who was about seventeen at the time, and my sister who was about to turn twelve. My dad had been out of the picture since I was born he was a complete drunk and was horrible to my mother, at least that's what my brother had told me.   

Anyhow like I said we moved to Radiant Gardens and I began fifth grade, my first year here was pretty boring. I was smarter then just about my entire class so I had decided to skip sixth grade and just go straight into seventh, and that's how I met Axel.   

Axel was that one guy who had everything; looks, friends, and a great life, I really hated him but he was in most of my classes so I had to deal with the red head either way. He was always bothering me and trying to get me to hang out with him but I would always just tell him to leave me alone, but he never did. There was this one time in seventh grade I had accidentally bumped into this guy, he started yelling at me and trying to hit me but Axel came in and gave him one hard blow to the stomach and had taken a harsh punch to his face as well I couldn't believe someone like him would do that for me and after that, we were inseparable . We would always hang out and have fun and as Axel says I went from being a "shy little uptight bastard," to the "most epically fun person in Radiant Gardens." Along the way I made a lot of friends too like Marluxia, Namine, Olette, Hayner, Xion, Lexaus, Xaldin, Pence and others.   

My life was tons of fun up until ninth grade that is. 

 During my freshman year it was a winter's day when I had gotten a call from a police officer saying my mother had gotten into a horrible accident on the road. Axel and Marluxia were over at the time and Axel had asked me what was wrong due to my expression, all I did was run up to my room and lock myself in. Eventually my brother came home and opened my door saying he was taking me and my sister to the hospital.

  When we got there my mom was in critical condition, her wounds were fatal and she didn't look good. I stayed by her side ever moment I didn't leave the hospital, ten days later my mother had died and I was a complete mess. My brother had to drop out of college and start going to night school and get a day job to support us. My sister eventually got a job too, babysitting for people around the town.  

I was just depressed I couldn't handle my mothers death, so I tried to hurt myself.  I drank an entire bottle of vodka and had taken a few pills, I passed out. I woke up a few days later in the hospital, turns out Axel had come by to see how I was doing and had found me passed out and immediately called 911. I was stable, when I woke up Axel was asleep in a chair and my sister was too. I got up and sat by them, they woke up and the only thing I could say was that I was sorry and that I would never try it again.

  And you know what? I kept my promise. 

 I eventually was well enough to go back to school, no one knew what happened to me besides my family and Axel. I eventually got a job at a restaurant near my house and I washed dishes their so I could make some money to help my brother out with the bills. We were doing alright and eventually everything when back to normal for a while. A while being the alternative word. 

* * *

So before I tell you how my sophomore year sucked lets get back to the main story. Let's go back to the day of Axel's party where I first unknowingly met this Demyx guy, it was a few hours before the party when Axel called me telling me to get out of bed and to his house because our band was planning on practicing. Yes its true I am in the band but I wasn't the lead singer or anything I was just the keyboard player but I did write all the songs and sheet music. So Axel had already called about six times so by the seventh I decided to pick it up. 

 Beep. Beep. Beep. 

 "Ugh....hello?" I said in a sleep tone.  

"Dude, why the hell didn't you pick up the first eight times I called you." Axel said.

  "Actually it was six, this would be the seventh." I said with a slight smirk. 

 "You were counting? Whatever just get your ass over to my house its already five in the afternoon, the party starts in a few hours and were having band practice right now!"  

"God who stuck a pole up you ass? Calm down Axel I'll be there soon and hey you know I need my beauty rest." 

 "Ok Sleeping Beauty just get over here pronto." he quickly hung up before I had any chance to argue with that statement. 

So about ten minutes after Axel called I decided to get my lazy ass out of bed and take a quick shower. After that I put on a clean blue t-shirt with white graffiti that said 'party hard', a pair of tight gray jeans and black converses after that I grabbed my knapsack which had all the lyrics and parts to my songs and headed out the door. Axel's house was only about fifteen minutes away by foot so I decided to walk to his house. I got to his house around 5:45 and headed up the steps to his house, then I had noticed a few vans and a car next door, a beautiful women with long blonde hair and what looked like her husband got out of it and went inside the house. I had never seen these two before and judging by the van's I was guessing they were moving in next door.

I continued up Axel's front stairs and before I even had a chance knocked on the door I was pulled into the house and pushed up against the door. 

 "Your late." Axel said putting one of his hand on either side of me so I couldn't escape.  

"Well sorry but unlike some people I like to sleep during the summer."  

"Well Zexy-kins tonight your not sleeping because I, your best friend in the entire world am going to get you a boyfriend by the end of the night." he said with a smirk. 

 "Will you drop that already? Its not going to happen." I said with a sigh. 

 "Oh we shall see." he said quickly before releasing me from being pinned against the door.   

He headed downstairs towards the basement of his house, I stood in the doorway for a few more moments before following him down the stairs. As I got into the basement I saw all our instruments and I also saw Larxene and Marluxia. Marluxia was the drummer of our band and Larxene was our lead singer. Marluxia was a pretty decent guy except when he was with Larxene he would always agree with her even if she was wrong. I had known Larxene since the first day I moved to Radiant gardens I had someone gotten swiped into being one of her lackeys and until I became friends with Axel I had never realized how much of a bitch she was. I had even told her what I tried to do after my mother died. Before Axel I would have done just about anything she said, she would always insult me but I just stood there and took it. At the beginning of 10th grade this new guy moved to our town he was in the same grade. I will not name names but you will soon find out who he is, anyhow me and this guy had a pretty good relationship and we soon started going out. By that time it seemed Larxene had a thing for this guy I was going out with, she started flirting with him and he cheated on me with her. She had told him ever secret about me, about my mother about what I did, everything. The continued for about two months and he started to act like Larxene, verbally abusing and some times not just verbally but physically too but I just took it, I was an idiot. He even brought up the fact that I had tried to kill myself and had insulted me about it. I finally broke up with him because of Larxene and ever since then I've hated Larxene with a passion, that's how my tenth grade year sucked. Funny thing is even after that she thinks were best friends.  

"Zexion! It's good to see you!" she said coming up to me and hugging me. 

 "Hi Larxene," I said completely emotionless.  

"So how have you been, written any good song?"

  "Yeah, I have." 

 "Hey Zexion." Marluxia said coming up to me and giving me a small hug. 

 "Hey Marly good to see you," I said to him. 

 "Ok so now that everyone's here can we start?" Axel asked putting his guitar strap over him.  

"Wait what about that guy that's suppose to play base for us?" 

 "Oh Demyx I forget to tell you he couldn't come he's still moving in and getting unpacked but he should be here tonight at the party." 

 "Who's Demyx?" I asked curiously.  

"Oh he's the guy moving in next door he used to live here before you did Zexion, me and him were good friends until his dad had to find a new job we sorta lost contact after we moved but about a month ago I got a call from him saying he was coming back, he's in the same grade as us and is joining the band we were looking for a base player anyway so I asked him since he plays if he could do it and he said sure." 

 "Oh, okay I was wondering why moving vans were outside." 

 "Yup, I'll introduce him to you I think you two could become really good friends." Axel said with a smile. "So anyhow enough about Demyx, you written any new songs recently?"  

"Um yeah I have the sheet music and lyrics right here hold on." I said reaching into my knapsack and grabbing the music.

"Here you go," I said handing everyone their part. 

"Wasted?" said Larxene.  

"Yeah that's the title,"I said stating the obvious but keeping my attitude in touch. "And because this Demyx guy isn't here I'll do his part's for now on my keyboard."

 "This seems cool, well lets start." Axel said.  

"Ok." Marluxia, Larxene, and I said heading towards our spots. Marluxia grabbed his stick and I turned on my keyboard while Larxene did a mic check. Axel counted us off.  "One, two, three." Axel began to strum shortly after that and I soon followed covering the base parts with my keyboard. After about eight seconds Marluxia joined in on the drums keeping a steady beat and about twenty seconds in Larxene started to sing.  

"Don't waste it.....it's only for today. You don't own it, so you can't just give it away. Forever, forever, is half a moment away. So, don't waste it, it's only here for today." Axel and Marluxia followed that by raising the volume and changing the rhythm. "Everything, is waiting here don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind, won't let you get us down this time. You like what you see and take it from me, you'll learn to see it over time. Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, get wasted on anything thats right. Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, get wasted with me."   Marluxia, Axel, and I went back to our original rhythms and listened as Larxene sang.  "It seems empty, I don't know what you expect, If you don't give, You're never going to get, Forever is half a moment away, you don't get, back what you thew away. Everything is waiting here. don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind, won't let you get us down this time. You'll like what you see, and take it from me, you'll learn to see it over time. Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, Get wasted on anything that's right. Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, Get wasted with me. Everything is waiting here Don't mess with my heart, don't mess with my mind, Won't let you get us down this time. You'll like what you see, and take it from me, You'll learn to see it over time. Get wasted on love, get wasted on life, Get wasted on anything that's right. Get wasted, get wasted, get wasted, Get wasted with me." 

 The song was over. 

 " That was awesome! Nice lyrics Zexion." Axel said giving me a thumbs up and a grin.  

"I liked it too," said Marluxia.  "That song.....sucked." it was Larxene who said that.  

"What the hell do you mean that sucked? It was great." Axel said getting a little pissed. 

"Look it just sucked okay, it was like a freaking crappy love song and the beat was so slow! God Zexion did you actually even try while writing this?"  

I just sat there behind my keyboard staring at her in disbelief. Did I try? Well of course I fucking tried!   

"Yes Larxene I tried," I said trying to keep my anger under control. " If my songs suck so bad then why the hell don't you try writing one."  

"Well excuse me Zexion but I don't ever remember saying it sucked."  I could not believe that, just two seconds ago she said it sucked, twice! Did she think I was fucking deaf? 

"Well did you bring anything worth playing?" she asked me.

I didn't even want to reply I just wanted to punch her in the face, but being a guy I couldn't and just simply walked over to my knapsack and grab my notebook giving it to you.  "Here," I said with a slight attitude. She took it from me as I gave Marluxia and Axel their parts.  

 "This seems cool lets try it out." said Larxene.

 Axel and Marluxia started off the song. Since there was no piano or base song in this I simply just grabbed a tambourine and started hitting it.

Soon Larxene began to sing, 

 "I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls, and in the halls there are people looking through. The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for, don't look up just let them think, there's no place else you'd rather be. You're always on display. For everyone to watch and learn from don't you know by now. You can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have. And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying and oh, oh open wide cause this is your night, so smile cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style, If you let me I could I'd show you how to build your fences, Set restrictions. Separate from the world the constant battle that you hate to fight just blame the limelight. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be and now, you can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have. And it's obvious that you're dying, dying, just living proof that the camera's lying and oh, oh open wide Cause this is your night, so smile. Yeah, yeah you're asking for it, with every breath that you breathe in, just breathe it in. Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess. You do all this big talking so now let's see you walk it, I said let's see you walk it."  

Everyone else but Larxene had a small solo here after a few seconds she started singing again.   "Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess, you do all this big talking. So now let's see you walk it I said let's see you walk it and it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying, and oh, oh open wide, yeah oh, oh open wide, yeah oh, oh open wide. Cause you'll go out in style. You'll go out in style."  The music continued for a few more seconds then stopped. Larxene quickly made a comment.  

"See Zexion that was much better than the crap we sang earlier."   I only glared at her for a while, then I replied with a whatever and stomped out of the basement and up the stairs to Axel's kitchen. I grabbed a beer from the fridge knowing they were for the party but at that moment I could have cared less. After about a minute I herd footsteps and saw Axel come into the kitchen.  

"You Ok?" I didn't answer and just took a sip of my beer.  "Look I thought your song was awesome, Marluxia even said it was just forget Larxene you know she's a bitch."

"It's not just about my song it's-"  I didn't want to finish my sentence, I would just sound stupid if I did. But Axel knew me, he knew what I was going to say. 

 "Oh.... it's about him." there was an awkward silence.

"Look Zexion he was bad news from the start, he didn't care about you, if he did he wouldn't have done that to you."   There was a brief silence in which we both said nothing finally Axel asked me a question.  

"Do you still love him?" 

 I stood there not knowing what to think. Did I? I wasn't sure, he used to be kind before Larxene but then....he just turned into a complete monster.  

"No..." I replied not entirely sure.  

"Ok well uh," Axel said not sure of how to continue the conversation.

"Do you wanna go finish practice?" he asked. "The party isn't until nine so we still have a few more hours to practice if you want." 

 "Sure just as long as Larxene doesn't fucking talk to me," I said finishing off my beer and throwing it in the garbage.  

"I'll make sure of that, oh and please don't have too much to drink tonight only a little alright?"  

 "Ok." I said simply knowing why he didn't want me to have to much. 

 "Alright well Zexy let's show her how we do it," he said with a grin heading down the stares.  I could only smile and run down the stairs after him.  ___________________________________________________ 

 So we continued practicing until until about eight at which time we started to set up for Axel's party. I helped Axel bring in the cases of beer and whine while Marluxia mixed them with the punch and Larxene put anything breakable away. People started showing up around nine thirty but the place didn't get completely full until about eleven, at which point Axel began to find me a new boyfriend. 

 "No." I said 

"And why not him?"  

 "He's got greasy hair." 

 "Him?" he pointed to another person.  

"No I don't like short guy's," I said.  

"God Zex well come on there's got to be one person here you like." he said with a sigh.  

"Well there isn't Ok? Look Axel I really appreciate what your doing but I can find a guy when I'm good and ready."   

"I know, but I've just been worried about you ever since.....you know the incident." he said softly.  

"It's Ok I'm fine and I promise you I haven't been trying anything, honest."  

 "Ok fine but if you ever do need help with a guy you gotta remember you can come to me." he said with a grin.  

"Of course I will." I said with a smirk. 

"Alright and if he ends up crashing the party come find me and I'll kick him out right away."  

"Don't worry I will," I said with a small smile.

 "Alright well I'll see you later then Zex," he ruffled my hair before leaving then turned around quickly and said, "Oh, and don't drink too much punch!" he tried to say over the raging music.  

]

"I won't" I said smirking again.  

"Alright, party hard emo boy," he said with a wink before leaving.  

You know I was really thankful that I had Axel, without him I never would have been able to make it to my junior year. He saved my live, literally more than once.   I stood in the hallway crowded with people until I finally decided to go get a drink. I took two beers from the counter top and headed towards Axel's room. It was common knowledge that I wasn't much of a party animal and that I rather enjoyed privacy. So it wasn't to out of the ordinary when I decided that for the rest of the night, I was just going to hang out in Axel's room surfing the web a bit and maybe write a few new lyrics. I checked my email and listened to a couple of songs and after a little while of enjoying my time alone I heard someone open the door.  

"If you, and whoever else you are with, are planning to hook up here I suggest you leave now." I said simply thinking it was just a couple wanting a place to have sex while out of their drunken minds.

I heard the door shut and almost assumed they'd left but then I heard a couple of foot steps coming near me. I turned around, ready to give them my full attention so they would go.  "Look didn't you hear me I said-" I froze, my own throat stopping me mid sentence. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe, I could barely more a muscle in my body.

It was my ex boyfriend. It was Xigbar Otsuka.  

"Well, well, well it's good to see you too Zexion." he said with a smirk.

I guessed that he was a bit drunk, after smelling the alcohol scent that followed him into the room.  

"What's the matter not going to say hello?" He asked after a few long seconds of me staring at him. 

"Hello Xigbar." I said in a cold tone.

"What do you want from me?"  "Now don't be rude my little dumpling," he cooed getting closer to me and putting his hands on the arm rests to my chair.  

"I just want to have some fun." He lifted a hand and stroked my cheek but I slapped it away before standing up from my seat and pushing him out of my way. 

 "Get lost Xigbar," I said heading towards Axel's door, attempting to escape from the alcoholic man but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.  

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" he squeezed my wrist tightly to put emphasis on his statement.  

"Why can't we just be like we used it be?" he leaned closer and whispered into my ear. I broke free of his grip and opened the door to Axel's room, I walked down the hallway quietly, trying not to start a scene. He grabbed me again, this time by both arms and pushed me up against a wall putting my hands over my head so I couldn't push him back.

"I'm not gonna let you get away this time," he said and began kissing my neck. I struggled against his vice grip but to no avail, he was too big and strong for me.  "Let go of me! Stop it!"   

"I've missed your body," he said ignoring my words.   "I think it's missed me too." he put his hand under my shirt, stroking my back. 

 "Xigbar, let go now! Just let go!" he didn't listen to me, he just continued playing with me. His hands traveled, up my back, through my hair and down my pants and under my shirt. I could only kick and scream at that point. 

 "Get the fuck off! Jesus just-"   

"Hey man he said to let go of him." I was cut off by a voice that didn't belong to my attacker. Xigbar turned around to see a guy about two inches taller them him. I was guessing this guy must have been drunk too because even though he was talking fine he was swaying back and fourth and his eyes were glazed over.

"Get lost this has nothing to do with you." Xigbar growled at him.

  "Well it does now," the new male declared before he pushed Xigbar away and stood in front of me. 

"Now what's your name darling?"   It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking to me. 

 "Uh, it's Zexion."   

"Right well, Zexion here is telling you to stop harassing him so why don't you just get the fuck out of here." he said in a very drunk yet confident tone. 

"Why don't you shut the fuck up bitch." Xigbar said attempting to throw a punch at him.

The taller male dodged the hit and elbowed Xigbar right in the face. He held his hands against his face in pain. 

"Why you little-"  "Get out now." he said seriously.  

 "Or do you want to die too?"   Xigbar, not expecting this much confidence replied with a 'Whatever you little shit.' before he walked down the stairs, slamming Axels door shut loudly before disappearing.   I stood there not believing what had just happened. This guy, or should I say my night in shining armor actually got rid of Xigbar. I thought I was dreaming... so I began to pinch myself. 

 "What in god's name are you doing kid?" 

 "Uh nothing.....and I'm not a kid." I was finally able to get a good look at this guy.

Amazingly enough he didn't look scary at all, and certainly not the heroic type. He had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. His hair style was very strange, it looked like it was a mullet. He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans too. The only thing that was a little intimidating what the fact that he was about an entire head taller then me. 

 "Alright, whatever you say." he said.  

 "So you want a drink? You look a little pale."  

"Um yeah sure." I couldn't believe how nice this complete stranger was being.  

"Ok, well stay here I'll be back in a second." he swiftly left me in the hall and came back within a minute with a cup of what looked to be punch for me and an entire bottle of Smirnoff Vodka for himself. I twitched and took the bottle of vodka taking a drink, I felt bad for not listening to Axel but after that I really needed to loosen up a bit.  

"Hey that was mine! Aren't you too young to be drinking?" he asked.   

"Che, and like you aren't? How old are you anyway?" 

 "I'm seventeen as of last week," he said with confidence grabbing the bottle from me.   "How old are you? like what thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen I'll have you know." I said a bit annoyed.   "Soon to be sixteen." I quickly added. 

 "What grade?" 

 "Eleventh, I skip a grade."  

 "Wow impressive," he said smiling and taking a swig of vodka. 

 "Yep, what about you?"

  "I'm going into eleventh too," he said. I nodded to this and there was a sort of uncomfortable silence, finally after about a minute he asked me something. 

 "So uh, you wanna dance?"  I was stunned someone had asked me that.

"Um, well I'm not much of a dancer." 

 "Oh come on you can't bethatbad!" he said slurring his words and obviously getting drunker by the second. 

 "Ha, you would be surprised."  

"Alright, well kid how about I make you a deal," he said smiling. "If you dance with me I'll give you the rest of this vodka and as a bonus one special kiss!"  I just stared at this guy wondering if he was serious and his shit eating grin really wasn't helping me figure that out. The vodka was a very tempting off, and truthfully so was the kiss. 

"Hm, well I could never pass up free vodka." I said smirking.

"Alright I'll dance." 

 "Awesome." he said taking one last big gulp then handing the bottle to me.

There was about a little more than a quarter left so I quickly drank the rest as I was used to the taste. As soon as I finished the guy grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the dance floor where everyone was. He began moving his body to the beat of the music, I not knowing what to really do basically just copied the moves of him and a few people around me. The guy was looking at me and began to giggle.   "Your not half bad," he said giving me a thumbs up. 

 "Thanks," I said chuckling a bit and beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol. I began to sway back in forth as the song got slower and the guy grabbed me.

  "Well I believe I owe you something."  

"Hmm, andwhatwouldthatbe?" I said slurring my words. 

 And that's when he kissed me. It was as simple as that. 

 Now I know what your thinking 'God this sounds completely cliche' well you know what it was cliche. Know that I think about it I can't believe It happened actually this way, I mean god damn there it's like that story about that princess who for some reason is always needing saving from the big bad monster then her night in shining armor comes along the princess is saved then they kiss. But hey let me tell you this is about as cliche as the story gets, because for one my life is not a fucking sugar coated fairy and two my happy ending does not begin here, in fact this is where my hell story is just beginning.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Hoping to have chapter two up soon if you think its taking too long just message me or Nezumi2489 because trust me she would kill me a million times over if I took the same amount of time I spent on this chapter for the rest of them. (That was basically 4 months -.-)

R&R. ^^


	2. Wa Oh!

A/N: My computer has been having difficulty with editing and thats why its taken me forever to update so please for give me! Because editing sucked I was only able to put a line once in the story and not in between parts which annoyed me but oh well **(end of A/N)**

**My High School Hell Story:**

_A Zexion Ishida Story._

**Chapter Two:**

"_WOAH! WOAH! Why do I put myself in these situations?"_

* * *

So like I said, he kissed me.

And you know what?

I kissed back.

Now before you plan on stopping here Mr. Strife and decide to give me an F on this project I suggest you continue reading because... Well lets just say I have some dirt on a certain Mr. Fair and yourself.

...So I see you understand what I mean, correct? Good.

And trust me this story is one you do not want to miss.

So like I was saying, I was kissing a complete stranger in my best friends living room, with not a care in the world, of course that could have been the vodka working it's way into my system but either way I didn't care. He continued kissing me, moving to nip at my lower lip causing me to part my lips for him. He took this chance to deepen the kiss and let his tongue wander inside my mouth, I probably tasted like vodka. I quietly moaned at the feeling of heated kiss. He put one of his hands around my waist, the other moving to hold a firm hand against my back. After a good few minutes of exploring each others mouths we both needed air and pulled apart. We looked at each other, our alcohol tinged breath meeting between our slightly parted lips, and he grinned at me.

"Axel's room?" he said horribly drunk.

"You bet." I answered grabbing his hand and heading towards Axel's bedroom. I slowly knocked on the door and asked if anyone was inside, when no one answered so I swiftly flung the door open. As the blond man entered he closed the door and headed right towards me. He looked down at me and I started up into his emerald eyes before he leaned forward and began to kiss my neck, his arms holding me gently.

"Mmmm, let's move to the bed." I said trying to fight the blush I felt threatening to redden my face.

"Haha, Ok." He laughed lowly, motioned me towards the bed. I sat down on the soft comforter, and he slowly inched his way on top of me, sitting on my lap. He quickly kissed me on my lips, and I returned this motion. Soon I was falling back, until I was completely laying down on Axel's bed with this guys body on top of mine, our kiss breaking for short second. Shortly after a quick intake of air he began kissing me again, his lips still moving in a gentle manner against my own as hiss knee slid in between my legs rubbing against my crotch gently. I groaned, breaking the kiss and he moved along my jawline, biting my neck and attempting to take off my shirt. He hands struggled against the hem and I chuckled before taking it off myself. He'd grinned after I'd tossed the shirt to the side and took off his own shirt. He returned to my neck again, nipping and sucking my skin and as he did this I began undoing his pants.

It was a perfect moment, here a lay with my mysterious savior, laying in a bed and enjoying the feel of his heated skin against my own, but that night, I found out every wonderful moment has to end sometime.

Just as I'd slipped off his belt the door had opened, causing me to jump slightly and look to the door, only to see Larxene and a very tall guy whom I had never met. I froze, I had no idea what to do.

"Heyyyyy Zexion, you mind taking your fagot pride parade somewhere else?" she said swaying back in forth from foot to foot, laughing.

By this point I was too embarrassed for words and I finally understood the situation I was in. I mean I was about to hook up with a total stranger! But what was worse was the fact that he hadn't noticed the intruders and continued to feel me up and kiss me as Larxene was standing right in the doorway. I quickly whisper 'stop' hoping he would, luckily he did only to join me in staring at the blond female.

As her eyes bore into mine, flashing with amusement, Marluxia come to the door, he didn't look too drunk.

"Hey Larxene lets go." he said grabbing her arm and trying to lead her away from the room.

"Whhyyyyyy? I think Zexion s-should leave!" she whined, yanking her arm away from the pink haired man.

"Close the door now." he grabbed her again and motioned her away from the room, closing the door when she hadn't after saying, "Sorry Zexion."

As he left I just sat up in complete shock for a few moments. I looked at the stranger who had gotten off of me during the ordeal and began to feel guilty as hell. We both had no idea what we were doing.

"Look I-" And that's when my cell phone rang. I looked at him and then my phone. I decided to pick up my phone.

"Ughh... Um Hello?" my voice sounded awkward filling the quite, suddenly tense room.

"Where the fuck are you? I've been covering your ass for three hours!" the voice in my ear said.

"What? Oh um, Hi Sis." I spoke slowly trying to mask any slurring or stuttering that may have slipped with my drunk voice.

"Do you realize its three o'clock in the morning? Why aren't you home yet!" she yelled.

"Well I uh, got caught up at Axel's party..."

"Ugh, whatever I'm picking you up right now before our brother murders both you and me." she hung up right after that.

At this point I couldn't even look at the guy.

"I- well I gotta go." he looked as though he were going to say something but I couldn't handle it so before he could say anything I grabbed my shirt and ran out of the room. I stopped just at the door for a split second only to say one thing

"I'm sorry, I really like you." I muttered opening and closing the door behind me as I walked away.

At that point in time I'm sure that I must have been the worst person in the world.

I began to put on my shirt, walking out of Axel's house and down his front steps. For summer it was a pretty cold night.

I sat on the curb, bending my back and curling myself into a ball, attempting to hide to use the nearby bushes to hide myself my sight from any of the guests in the house. Within about five or ten minutes my sister had pulled up to the curb and rolled down her window telling me to get in the car. As I got in the car, she started driving and began to lecture me.

"Zexion you know you can't stay at party's this late! I don't care if it's summer. Oh he's gonna have both of our heads for breakfast because of this!"

"Jesus Aqua can you be a little less loud your giving me a headache."

"I'm giving you a headache do you realize how much of a headache I got from listening to our brother rant half the night about-" she stopped mid sentence and looked at me for a second smelling the air.

"H-Have you been drinking?" she yelled furiously. God I swear this women was a fiery dragon sometimes.

"Only a little it's no big deal." I tried, shrinking in my seat a little.

"Not a big deal? Zexion you reek of vodka and beer if he finds out you were drinking-"

"He's not going to find out alright? Because were not going to tell brother now are we?" I interrupted her, narrowing my eyes a little.

"But I- You...Ugh fine I won't tell." After this she became a bit quieter but continued to talk until we reached our apartment driveway. After our mom died we had to sell our house as the bills began to pile up on it, our aunt offered to help us pay for the house so we could stay but my brother refused. So we ended up moving into one of the apartment complexes located in the heart of Radiant gardens. Our apartment wasn't very big but not small either, if you went up the stairs it was one level with two bedrooms (which belonged to Aqua and I) and a bathroom to the left of the stairs and to the right there was a medium sized living room, a small kitchen, and another bedroom( that belonged to my brother).

Aqua parked the car and I stumbled a little as I got out, quickly trying to regain my balance. We walked to the front porch and as we got into the apartment as as I walked up the stairs Aqua quietly whispered to me that I should take a shower and brush my teeth to get ride of the smell. Agreeing to this I silently went up to the bathroom and began undressing. As I got into the spray of the shower all I could think about was the guy I met at the party, my thoughts completely racing around the blond, and not on my brother or sister, or Xigbar and Larxene. I soon got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. After that I slipped on a pair of blue boxers and a white shirt before heading to my bed. Laying on my back against the cool sheets, I stared at the ceiling for a little while, just thinking to myself.

'Man what a fucking night.' I thought, rolling over to face the wall. Soon my eyes were becoming heavier and as I came closer and closer to the land of dreams I realized two things.

One, I was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning and Two...I didn't even know my night in shinning armors name.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of my sister and brother arguing. I could only guess they were talking about me as I herd my name thrown into their angry conversation.

"Looks he's still a kid Zexion needs to have some fun!" I herd my sister yell, attempting to defend me.

"Well I completely disagree. He needs to grow up and learn that life isn't easy." My brother said roughly, he didn't have to yell to get his point across.

"He's only fifteen!"

"Almost sixteen and he's a junior, he needs to study more and party less when mother died I had to grow up to take care of the two of you."

They continued arguing for a bit longer and after a while I herd the front door slam. Guessing that my brother had left for work I waited about ten more minutes, laying in bed before I decided it was safe to go down stairs.

I slowly got out of bed but began to feel the effects of my hangover with a massive headache that almost sent me walking into my door from a short dizzy spell. Very slowly and carefully I walked down the stairs almost tripping a few times. I made my way through the living room and into the kitchen, smelling the delight-fulness of Aqua's cooking. The headache, dizziness, and smell did not mix and I proceed to run to the kitchen sink, my hand tightly clamped over my lips as I clamored and threw up. Aqua stopped cooking to turn around and stand behind me, rubbing soothing circles into my back and asking me if I was alright.

"That was...disgusting."

"Well it could have been worse, here rinse your mouth." she handed me a cup of water. As I took a sip and rinsed my mouth I realized the thing I always loved about Aqua was that no matter how mad she got at you eventually she would forgive you and become a completely different person. She was always nicest after I got hangovers and would always try to make me feel better. I rinsed my mouth a couple of more times and washed out the sink. After this I grabbed a bottle of Advil from one of the kitchen cabinets and popped two small pills into my mouth swallowing them.

"You still up for my breakfast?" she asked me, handling the eggs shed been cooking expertly.

"Of course, your cooking the best after any rough night." I replied putting the bottle back into the cabinet and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Good because I made your favorite, french toast, scrambled eggs with hotdogs and crispy bacon." she said smiling a bit.

"Sounds delicious, can I have some coffee too?" I asked resting my head on the table.

"Sure." she poured some coffee into a cup and handed it to me, the steam rising from the top making the coffee ten times more tempting. A little while longer and she set hers and my food at the table and sat down next to me.

I practically devoured my breakfast even though I knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea to do after throwing up but hey I'm human and hungry, I'll just have to deal with the consequences later.

"Woah calm down caveman, your food isn't going to run away anytime soon." She teased me, spooning some egg into her mouth.

"Well you never know." I stated with a mouth full of eggs.

She laughed taking a sip of her own coffee, her eyes staring at me from above the edge of the cup.

"So Zexion...you should really cover up those hickeys."

I practically choked on my food as she said that. I swallowed all of my eggs that had been in my mouth in one gulp, and grabbed a spoon to look at my reflection. Aqua wasn't kidding I had hickeys and these hickey's were so fucking dark compared to my pale as shit skin tone. I wanted to die on the spot as all of the memories from last night came rushing back to me. Xigbar practically molesting me, the guy who saved me, hooking up with said guy, Larxene who saw us, and me technically running out on him. I blushed an extremely bright shade of red.

"I um...got attacked by a vacuum cleaner?" I attempted to explain the marks.

..Yeah I'm extremely creative.

"Right and I'm the Easter bunny." She said giving me the most sarcastic look. "Now tell me the truth."

"Well last night me and some guy kinda...hooked up in Axel's room." she looked at me with a 'you idiot' but also a 'tell me more about him' exspression.

In case you haven't noticed my sister knows I'm gay. My brother...well not so much.

"Well he was uh, tall and had like emerald green eyes and an extreme weird hairstyle." I said quietly remembering my 'friend' from last night.

"Tell me more." She urged me to go on, unconsciously leaning closer.

"Um, there's not much more to tell..."

"Wait a second, you mean you don't even know his name?" She said staring at me in utter disbelief.

"Uh not really- I mean it never really came up when he was helping me get away from Xig-" I shut my mouth. I knew if I said anymore I'd be a dead man but alas I had already said to much.

"Woah woah woah, your saying Xigbar was there? Did he hurt you? Zexion, look I need to know if he hurt you in any way." Aqua said in her tone completely serious.

"He didn't really do much, just gave me a few bruises I'm guessing on my back and arms but it's Ok because the other guy practically beat the crap out of him." I said my own tone extremely satisfied.

She paused for a minute probably thinking I didn't really want to talk about it much more then that.

"Well If I ever meet your mystery man I'll make sure to say thanks." She laughed slightly.

"Yeah.." I replied taking a sip of my coffee. I really wondered if I would ever meet him again. But then again, what were the odds.

Well apparently they odds were too good for my liking.

Around two hours later Aqua had left for a job interview and left me at home alone. After she left I fell asleep for a little while on the couch but was woken up by the sound of the door bell and extreme knocking.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I screamed but the person continued to ring the bell despite my yelling.

"Will you stop ringing the door bell!" I ripped the door and saw Axel, no real surprise there. He practically shoved his way into my apartment and headed up the stairs and right towards the kitchen.

"Hey Zexion, how's it going." he said with his head stuck in my refrigerator.

"Just dandy, now what do you want?"

"Well food of course! There's just about nothing to eat at my house." He said closing my refrigerator and now opening my cabinet doors.

"So you came over to raid my kitchen?" I asked rubbing the back of my head and leaning against the closet object.

"Of course not short stuff. I'm not that bad of a friend." The red head said closing the cabinet door with a pack of Poupu Gummies in his hand. He began to walk towards me while popping some brightly colored treats into his mouth.

"I also came by to drop-" Axel's stopped speaking, his eyes widened as he looked down at me. He seemed to be like a frozen statue as he stood completely still with his shocked expression.

"A-Are t-t-those HICKEYS?" I looked up at him, finally giving him my full attention, my own eyes widening while I practically slapped my hand over my neck.

"Um I-"

"Don't even try to make excuses Zexion! I know a hickey when I see one. So who's the lucky guy? Come on, come on you gotta tell me! How far did you guys go? Did you have sex with him?" He started, quickly letting his imagination run away with him.

Again just like with Aqua I began to blush. I waved my hands in front of Axel in a negative manner.

"Well then tell me!" he whined. He began making this type of odd puppy dog face which more so looked like an old man who had to take a shit really badly.

"Ok first of all stop making that face, you look mental." I said furrowing my brow at him.

"Second no we did not have sex, and third it was nothing really I don't even know his name."

"Wait you don't know his name? Well was he at least hot?" he asked me as a genuine question.

Truthfully I always hated it when people asked me if I thought someone was hot or not. I was a very reserved person and usually kept my opinions to myself. But I knew with Axel I would always have to tell him because he was my best friend and best friends 'told each other everything.'

"Well yeah, I mean he was cute." I mumbled.

"Was he ugly?"

"No of course not you idiot!" I said sighing.

"Well that's good to know, my little Zexion's growing up!" he wailed dramatically. "Soon I'll lose you and you'll go out into the big bad world having sex with old men with mustaches, oh Zexion promise me you will never forget me!" he said beginning to fake cry and putting his arm around me. I swear some times I just wanted to punch him in the face.

"Mustaches are gross, I would sooner kill myself then date a man who had one." I stated trying to pry myself away from my best friend.

"Well you never know who your true love might be! And Woah wait up shorty." he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back towards him. "Now I gotta know how far he went with my dear little Zexy-kins." If you haven't noticed by now Axel's the only one I can tolerate calling me "Zexy-kins" or any other type of nickname for the simple fact that he's the only person I can't threaten and make stop, but at this point I got a little annoyed and elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over a little in pain but I knew I still had to tell him.

"Look we didn't get the far just some kissing and stuff." I said.

"Larxene kind of walked in on us and said I should take my 'faggot pride parade' somewhere else."

"That bitch," Axel said a bit seriously. "She needs to grow the fuck up."

"Che, I Agree." I said snickering a bit.

"So how did you meet this guy?" He asked getting even more interested.

"Uh, well the thing was Xigbar kind of...showed up at the party too." Axel's eyes widened and looked extremely worried.

"Did he hurt you?" Axel asked. I tried to laugh it off a bit seeing the I was probably upsetting Axel.

"Ha, not really just a few bruises but I'm alright the um guy I hooked up with helped me get away from him." I repeated the story I had not to long ago told to Aqua.

At this point Axel looked a little bit less worried but now more upset.

"I-I'm really sorry Zexion I should have stayed with you at the party..." he said with guilt written all over his expression.

"No it was alright! I was fine, really Axel you don't have to worry so much." I said feeling a bit awkward during this situation. Long, lanky arms moved to cover me as Axel hugged me.

"I can still be sorry though." he said embracing me. I smiled and patted his back, moving my head so my face wasn't pressed against his shoulder.

"Yeah it's not very often I hear the great Axel says he's sorry." I chuckled lightly.

"Well of course I have a reputation to keep up you know." He said letting out a bit of laughter himself, letting me go.

"Not just anyone can know I'm a total softy."

"Of course." I said smiling.

"Well how about I help you cover up those extremely** zexy **hickeys of yours." He grinned, his hand coming to slap my back.

"That would be wonderful."

The next few days went by relatively fast. I had become busy with work and getting ready to go back to school and I began to forget about my mystery man, my thoughts didn't wonder to the blond as much. I finished up my summer homework and went to the mall with Axel one day and bought some new clothes. Eventually the last day of summer vacation rolled around and we had to go to the Radiant Gardens High to pick up our schedules. Axel offered me a ride but seeing as Aqua had to go to the school too, (she was a senior this year) I decided to ride with her.

"Alright well have fun with your sister, oh and just to let you know I'm bringing Demyx so you two can finally meet each other." Axel informed me after I'd declined his offer.

"Well that's good to know I've been wanting to meet your secret friend." I said.

"Che' well don't worry you will, well were about to leave so I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay, just don't forget we gotta give freshman tours." I reminded him before we exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

I jumped into Aqua's car and she drove us to the school. I was really intrigued to meet this Demyx guy. Aqua soon arrived at the school and parked her car towards the front of the school. We got out and began to walk inside the building and headed towards the cafeteria, knowing from previous years thats were you needed to go. Along the way we saw a few kids who we guessed were Freshmen seeing as they began to follow us.

Freshmen go to this side of the cafeteria to receive your schedules! After that two Juniors or Senior will get paired up and show a group of six of you around, Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors you can receive you schedules on that side of the cafeteria!" I heard a teacher yell and point to different sides of the cafeteria just as we stepped inside.

I headed towards the Junior side of the cafeteria to get my schedule. I got inline behind a few other Juniors and waited to get up to the front of the line. After a little bit it was my turn.

"Name?" a male teacher with long blonde hair asked me, I'd seen him around the school sometimes.

"Zexion Ishida." I stated.

"Zexion...ah here it is, oh looks like your in my advanced science class. Well I'm looking forward to having you Mr. Ishida." He said printing out my schedule and handing it to me. I smiled at him and mumbled a 'thanks'.

As I turned around I accidentally walked right into my red headed best friend, Axel.

"Ow, Jesus your like a freaking rock." I said rubbing my face.

"Well I take that as a compliment thank you very much." he said flexing his arms jokingly.

"Che' whatever so did you get your schedule?" I asked.

"Yes I did but be patient Zexion I want you to meet Demyx's first."

"Alright well where is he?"

"...Around." Axel said seeming not to sure or Demyx's whereabouts.

"Well isn't that specific, anyway are you a tour guide today?" I asked.

"Yup, so is Demyx for some reason even though he doesn't know the school."

"Well I feel bad for the group that gets stuck with him." I said with a smirk, knowing just how complicated the school is for a new student, I was a freshmen once too. "Well I'm going to go to the bathroom will you check out the partner schedule for the tours?"

"Sure thing." After he nodded his agreement I headed out of the east exit of the cafeteria and down the stairs towards the bathroom. I quickly took a leak then washed my hands, after this I headed out the door and once again accidentally walked into someone, but this wasn't Axel. I began to lose my balance but the person quickly wrapped there arms around my waist to keep me from falling over.

"Sorry about that dude are you alright?"

"I'm fine, no need to-" I looked up at this tall figure that was now familiar to me. As soon as I looked up at his eyes at those Emerald eyes I knew exactly who I'd walked into. Those eyes alone defined him.

It was my night in shining armor from Axel's party.

I quickly escaped his helpful arms and bolted upstairs back towards the cafeteria without a word. I ran past some people looking for the familiar wild hair that belonged to my friend, and when I spotted it I quickly rushed towards Axel.

"Dude he's here! The guy from the party!" I yelled at Axel.

"Wait...you mean the guy you hooked up with?" he asked me.

"Yes! Come this way I'll-" I got cut off as the tall man with the odd hairstyle and emerald eyes approached us.

"Jesus Axel you will never believe what just happened, I ran into a short freshman and when I was helping him he ran away like I had some kind of disease." he said. I just stood frozen looking at these two.

"Really? What did he look like?"

"Well he- Oh wait that's the kid." he said pointing to me.

I looked up at him in disbelief, did this guy seriously not remember me? And what the fuck how did he know who Axel was. I really just wanted to punch him. One he obviously didn't remember me, two I had no idea how the fuck he knew Axel. And three he just called me a kid.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, my tone harsh and mean.

I'm Demyx, Demyx Sitaro."

And as soon as he uttered those words my whole world fell apart. This guy, a guy whom I met at Axel's party, punched Xigbar, made out with me, and for the love of god almost had sex with me was my best friends old friend.

Well for one thing Axel was right, we got along real well.

_**(end of chapter two)**_

A/N: Alright so thats chapter two btw incase ur wondering if I'm just for shitting a brother for zexion I'm not I actually know who hes gonna be but he wont be involved or reavealed for a while xD Next chapter ill be up within the next month even if editing is being an ass again like last time on

BTW! NEW RULE!: NO MORE STORY IF I DONT GET REVIEWS! cuz i know a lot of people read this story and I dont wanna write and get no feed back sorry.

BUT! I do wanna thank the 3 people that did review! you guys have no idea how much i love you two for doing so! :3


End file.
